


Unspoken night

by Xchloexpeepsx



Category: Mafia (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Violence, fluff towards the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27338500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xchloexpeepsx/pseuds/Xchloexpeepsx
Summary: Tommy and Sam have never spoken about that one night since it happened but Tommy can’t help but think about it from time to time.
Relationships: Thomas Angelo/Sam Trapani, Tommy Angelo/Sam Trapani
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Unspoken night

Tommy and Sam have never spoken about that one night since it happened but Tommy can’t help but think about it from time to time. It is most likely because all of the years he’s known Sam he’s never seen him this way, he’s never seen him look or behave so...so broken? He still remembers it very clearly what had happened.

He remembers waking up at two am from what the clock on the wall of his apartment had said to the sound of a knock on his door. The moment he heard the knock it had set off alarm bells in his mind because he wasn’t expecting anyone over and because of how late it was. Part of him thought it might have been one of Morello’s guys sent by Don Morello himself to take him out so he cautiously made his way to the door, slow and hesitant in his steps before looking at his gun on the table next to the door.

As he went to reach out for it the voice on the other side of the door caused him to pause in his movement.  
“Tom” It was Sam, Tommy sighed in relief as he recognised the voice before he was moving to unlock the door but what took him by surprise was the look of Sam. There he was covered in blood, face, hands, body and he just looked so broken and defeated. He had never seen Sam like this before and it scared him a little.  
“Wh-what happened?” asked Tommy as he looked Sam up and down, as he studied Sam’s face he almost looked a little out of it like he was trying to process himself whatever had gone down. Tommy next minute was reaching out to take Sam’s wrist and pull him into his apartment in case anyone were to come out their apartments and see Sam like this before locking the door behind him.  
“Sam who’s blood is this?” Tommy’s voice grew a little more stern the more Sam showed no sign of talking  
“Sam?!” He said again, raising his voice a little more to get his attention before his eyes were finding his. He watched as Sam nervously swallowed before finally speaking  
“Mine..some of it mine...most is Morello’s guys” muttered Sam and that’s when Tommy remembered. The Don had sent Sam and a few others out on a job tonight and now Sam was in his apartment with the results of it all over him.

“It went wrong Tom...it all went wrong” he whispered, voice growing quieter as he said it and Tommy found himself gently squeezing Sam’s wrist a little harder.  
“I’m sorry for comin’ here you...you were just close by and I-“  
“Hey its okay Sam, it’s fine...let’s get you cleaned up yeah?” Interrupted Tommy reassuring him before Sam was hesitantly nodding his head and letting Tommy lead him to his bathroom. He stood back as Tommy turned on the light and turned on the taps as he began to run a bath. Sam was almost taken my surprise as he caught sight of himself in the bathroom mirror and the amount of blood on his face and clothes. He’s glad he didn’t try to find Paulie instead of Tom, he knows Paulie would have freaked the fuck out at the sight of him and he’s wondering why Tom is not the same, fuck he was even freaking out himself. 

Once the bath was run Tommy was reaching out and slowly helping him undress, the bloody clothes dropping to the floor before he was climbing into the tub of hot water and almost curling himself up, his knees up to his chest and looking at his hands and the blood on them. He was too busy looking at his hands, playing the massacre over and over again in his mind that had happened tonight that he jumped a little for a moment, pulled out of his thoughts as he felt a wet sponge touch his cheek.  
“Hey, Hey it’s just me...it’s just me” reassured Tommy, his voice becoming a soft whisper at the last part before the sponge was at Sam’s cheek again washing the blood away. 

Sam wasn’t sure how long he was in the tub for but he let Tommy press the sponge over his body and wash the blood away, hissing every so often as Tommy brushed over a few cuts and bruises on his body. Tommy would mutter a quiet apology which Sam appreciated but he knew he had nothing to be sorry for, he’s only trying to help because Sam was in shock over what had happened he couldn’t bring himself to even wash his own goddamn self. He felt pathetic right now but he couldn’t bring himself to say anything, he couldn’t bring himself to say sorry again for dragging Tommy into this. It was his mess, it was his job so he should be taking care of this, part of him was telling himself to just suck it up and go home but he just couldn’t. He couldn’t help but want to collapse into Tommy’s touch as he felt him comb his fingers through his hair as he washed the blood out of it, the way his thumb gently brushed against a cut close to his hairline. When Tommy pulled away he couldn’t help but want Tommy to return his hands to his head, to his body it just felt...comforting.

Tommy pulled out the plug and the now cold, dark red, bloody water was beginning to drain. He knew Sam couldn’t get dressed back into his clothes so he found himself searching his bedroom for anything he could find that might fit him. In the end he found a white shirt, some boxer shorts and some pants before grabbing for a towel and heading back to the bathroom. He put the clothes on the closed toilet seat and drapped the towel around Sam’s shoulders.  
“I’ve got it...thanks Tom” muttered Sam, first words he had spoken since being in the bathroom  
“You sure?”  
“Yeah I’m sure” muttered Sam in response before a quick sad smile appeared on his face.  
“Okay” whispered Tommy before he was leaving the bathroom and closing the door behind him although Sam was wondering why he even bothered to close the bathroom door, he’s seen everything now.

Tommy sat on his couch as he waited for Sam to get dressed, all these scenarios were playing in his mind about what the hell happened out there. Sam is quick to get a job done, not really any response or thought about it but this...he’s never seen Sam like this before, Sam was his friend so all he wanted to do was find out what happened. It wasn’t long before Tommy was hearing the sound of footsteps as Sam’s feet padded into the living room of his apartment.  
“I’m sorry...I’m sorry you had to see me like that” muttered Sam  
“It’s fine...what happened?” Asked Tommy as Sam came to sit down on the couch  
“They’re dead...all or them”  
“Morello’s goons of the guys you did this job with?”  
“Both...shot and stabbed to hell”  
“Stabbed?” asked Tommy causing him to raise his eyebrows up in surprise  
“That’s right” said Sam as his eyes looked up at Tommy almost coldly as he did.

“They kept me alive, beat me and made me watch as they killed our men one by one, some shot and some left some to bleed out to death instead of a quick and easy two in the head” explained Sam causing an anger to fill Tommy as he looked away from Sam for a moment.  
“Basterds...who does something like that?” Muttered Tommy and Sam was silent as the question left Tommy causing him to turn back to Sam as he silence caught his attention. The way Sam was looking at him, without a word Tommy just knew...he did the same thing they did, it would explain the blood.  
“Tom” He warned, looking at the sadness that now filled Tommy’s eyes.  
“Oh Sam” He breathed and Sam was feeling a lump in his throat that was becoming awfully difficult to swallow.  
“They were gonna gut me like a fish...thats what they said...that’s why they saved me for last...so I did what I had to to get out” explained Sam causing Tommy to nervously swallow.  
“You stabbed them?”  
“Most of them...the knife was the first thing I could find until I got a gun and shot my way out the place” explained Sam as the room grew silent between them, Sam was studying Tommy’s face and trying to read his response and Tommy was trying to read Sam’s face.

“Well say something” spoke up Sam, almost annoyance and frustration at Tommy’s silence, he did one of the most insane things he’s ever done in his life and Tommy has nothing to say? He watched as Tommy’s eyes scanned his before he was speaking up  
“You okay?” asked Tommy causing Sam to raise his eyebrows up and a laugh to erupt from him for a moment.  
“What?! I...I just told you I slaughtered some of Morello’s guys like an animal and you’re asking me am I okay?” He asked in disbelief  
“Yeah...yeah I am” it almost took Sam by surprise that Tommy was asking him if he was okay after what he just told him. Sam didn’t know how to respond as he looked at Tommy.  
“Come on Sam, it’s just us, no one else but us...you don’t have to hide it” Said Tommy because he could see it in Sam’s face he just looked so...defeated, he remembers the things Paulie said in his car while he was drunk when he was driving him home after the race that they find ways to hide and forget about the things they’ve done but this with Sam? maybe this was too much for him to keep to himself.

Sam found himself nervously swallowing and his breaths to tremble a little as he exhaled through his nose.  
“Sam?” He asked again causing Sam to hesitantly open his mouth before closing it again.  
“You know what we do now, the things we’ve done but this?...This I’ve never had to do and I...I can’t get it out my head...watching our men bleed out and when it was my turn I....was...I” the words began to feel difficult to leave Sam’s mouth, it was a struggle to admit how he was feeling especially with the way Tommy was looking at him with sadness but understanding, he wasn’t used to it. He was the one to shut things down especially when Paulie tried to express his feelings but now here he was with Tommy doing what Paulie has wanted to admit for a very long time.

“You were scared” finished Tommy as Sam slowly but hesitantly nodded his head.  
“Yeah” whispered Sam, he could feel his eyes blurring over at the first sign of him tearing up and he could feel himself trying to hold it in because to him this was embarrassing. He felt like he should be sucking it up but his thoughts were put to a halt as he was feeling Tommy’s hand on his shoulder, gently rubbing causing Sam to want to push more into his touch but he restrained from doing so.  
“Don’t blame yourself...you did what you had to do to survive” said Tommy and Sam gave him a sad smile.  
“Thanks Tom”

Sam ended up staying the rest of the night, the moment Tommy saw the state Sam was in at his door he decided he wasn’t going to let Sam leave if he tried. He didn’t put up a fight or even make plans to leave as they lay in Tommy’s bed, both on their sides facing each other. It was late, they both knew it but they couldn’t bring themselves to fall asleep. Sam still in a state of shock over a job that was supposed to run smoothly which turned into a massacre and Tommy who had been pulled out of sleep for a few hours now he just felt too awake to go back to sleep and with given the hours he’s spent with Sam that’s all that was running through his mind. 

They were both going to feel the tiredness for the rest of the day when they head back to Salieri’s place in a few hours but what can they do? Sam needed him after a traumatic job gone wrong and Tommy wasn’t going to let him feel this alone, he knows Sam would do the same for him as he would for Paulie. No words were spoken between them but they looked into each other’s eyes, Tommy was most likely trying to read what Sam was thinking, how he was feeling but there was this tension between them that continued to build. 

Sam knows it was out of nowhere his next action but the truth is he’s always liked Tom, he liked him the moment he met him and he can’t explain it but the way he was so caring and considerate giving the circumstances tonight it added to it. The way they were looking at each other in his bed, this build up that was feeling more and more intense like they were waiting for someone to do something.  
“Tom” He said quietly as he broke the silence in the room but the tension continued to grow between them.  
“Sam”  
Sam didn’t even think because the next thing he knows he’s moving forward and his lips are on Tommy’s. He felt Tommy jump a little with surprise against him but then he was relaxing again, his hand sliding up to Sam’s cheek as he kissed back. It was only a few kisses, deep passionate kisses before they were pulling away but staying close together eyes closed.

“You mind telling me where that came from?” asked Tommy as he opened his eyes to look into Sam’s.  
“You complaining?” responded Sam, raising his eyebrows up a little as his eyes met with his causing a smile from Tommy.  
“No, just thought I’d ask” smirked Tommy with a shrug causing them both to breathlessly laugh. They lay close together for those few extra hours in silence before they’d have to get up and meet with the Don but they knew a word may never be spoken about this night again...well...maybe if they were alone again.


End file.
